Your true self
by izayalight
Summary: Something bad has happened to Shizuo only brother and to saving Kasuka, he should have team up with someone who may be the reason of a really heartbroken memory in the past. (Shizuo and vampire Izaya friendship)
1. Unexpected phone call

Author note:

Hello my dear friends

Writing have been always my dream but unfortunately my English is not good and I can't write and describe my story the way I really love. I tried my best but I don't think I used the best words and I am sure I have grammar mistake, that's why I have a favor to ask, if anyone of you is interested in my story and like to write it with me PM please. I will be happy and really grateful. Thank you so much for reading it.

now let go to the first chapter. I hope you like it.

chapter one: Unexpected phone call

Heiwajima Shizuo was in a deep and nice sleep and nothing could stop him from his sweet dreams except the…

'Ring… ring… ring'

The annoying sound of his phone started to pound on his head like a hammer.

With a loud groan and flood of cursing he finally opened his eyes and sits on his bed and looked at his phone with his angry eyes. He was so pissed off, so angry that he could destroy everything around him. With a fast move he grabbed his phone which was settled on the nightstand and looked at it.

It was 3 am and he had only slept for two hours. He just punched the answer and with a deadly and angry voice shout:

"Who the hell are you? Do you know what time is it you son of the…"

But something stopped him from his angry shout. Fear appeared in his eyes and his mouth dropped open with his loud and fast breaths. He couldn't believe the thing the man from other side of the line was telling him. The phone dropped from his hand on the bed.

"It can't be true, Kasuka is at home… he is OK… I just talked to him a few hours ago, no…no…"

He was thinking loud while changing his clothes and leave his house.

He ran all the way to police station and pushed away anything that was on his way.

He wanted to destroy the people who had kidnapped his brother but first he should have found them. He had no idea who were behind this dark plan but he was sure they couldn't ran away from his hand.

He saw Kasuka manager, the man was talking to police officer, he was the one who had called him and gave him the news.

When Kasuka manager saw him, his face turned white in fear and said:

"Mr. Heiwajima… I am really sorry… I couldn't do anything they hit me on head and…and I was knocked out… when I came to conscious they had taken Kasuka away."

Shizuo growled and said to him and the officer who was beside him:

"Stop this bullshit just tell me where the hell is my brother and who is behind this."

The officer with pale face said:

"We are truly sorry Mr. Heiwajima… we don't have any idea who were the kidnapper… we don't have any witness and there wasn't any traffic camera that we could look at the videos"

Shizuo face turned red, he was boiling inside but for the first time he did not broke anything and just said with venom in his voice:

"I don't care for your reasons… JUST… FIND… MY… BROTHER… IF YOU LOVE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE."

After he said this he leaved there before doing anything crazy.

He spent hours on street looking for his brother but he couldn't find any clue who had kidnapped him.

He didn't know how much time he had spent on street. The sun was above his head and it gave him the news that it was midday. He had terrible a headache and veins in his head were pounding hard. His sight was blurry but he didn't want to stop looking for his little brother. He was worried sick about him.

He was walking across the street when he suddenly felt dizzy and everything started to turn around his head and suddenly lost his balance but before he hit the ground some dark shadows held him and help him stand. The dizziness was started to fade as fast as it was started and shizuo stand on his own legs. Next to him was Celty with her worried look.

"Oh my GOD shizuo! I have searched for you for hours… where have you been? Shinra and I were really worried about you… I have heard about your brother and I am really sorry but with just walking around, you can't do anything, you should come to Shinra house. And we can think about a way to find Kasuka."

She said with kind but worried voice.

Shizuo looked at her for a while but finally decided that this was the best choice.


	2. A memory of past

Chapter two: A memory of past

The trip to Shinra house didn't take much time. As soon as the door opened shizuo found himself between the arms of his friend. Shinra embraced him in a warm and calming way and said:

"Shizuo… I was really worried, where have you been? Celty look for you everywhere…"

Shizuo freed himself from Shinra arm and push him aside gently and entered the house and sat on the nearest sofa and said tiredly:

"Shinra… can't you understand? It is about Kasuka life… my only brother… he is in danger… and I can't do anything… me shizuo Heiwajima, the one can even move a tree... now I can't even save my own brother… what a worthless person I am…"

"Don't say it shizuo kun we will find a way to save Kasuka…I am sure he is ok… we should only find a clue on who has kidnapped him, then we can find him…"

Shizuo give him an angry growl and said:

"what the hell Shinra… there is nothing, no clue and not even a witness, I spent hours on street searching for anyone or anything that can help me to find Kasuka but there wasn't anything… nobody knows a thing… I don't even know for what the fucking reason they kidnapped my brother…"

He almost broke the sofa he was sitting on it but Celty's shadow stopped him.

Celty said with fear:

"Shizuo kun relax please… actually Shinra have an idea, that's why we were looking for you…"

As soon as shizuo heard this his face changed from angry to hopeful one and raised his hand to show them that he wasn't angry anymore and said:

"OK… OK … I'm calm… just say it Shinra… what's in your mind?"

Shinra sat in front of him and said with fearful voice:

"I know it's not something you want to hear but do you remember what happened to your parents when you were in elementary school… you said they were killed by some strange creature, I think those creatures can help you finding your brother…"

"What are you saying Shinra… that was just an accident… the house burnt in fire and my parent couldn't save themselves…"

Shizuo said angrily but there was something in Shinra look that stopped him and remind him of past.

 **Flash back 14 years ago**

10 year Shizuo was slept on his bed with little Kasuka cuddling him under the cover but suddenly a load and scary sound woke them up. Kasuka hugged him in fear but shizuo tried to be brave for his brother and told him everything is OK and asked him to stay in the bedroom while he looking around.

10 years old shizuo was really scared but he went downstairs. The only light was coming from kitchen. He slowly got near the kitchen door and looked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes, his parents were laying on the ground with blood around their injured neck and there was someone or something in black with deep crimson eyes. When the thing looked shizuo in the eyes he ran away as fast as he could and went to his and Kasuka bedroom and locked the door. He looked over Kasuka but he was fast sleep. Shizuo opened the window the height wasn't so much and he was sure he could jump down without breaking his bones. So to save his brother he pick him up and jumped out of the window. With a slow movement he landed on grass without hurting his brother.

When he turned around he saw the fire surrounded the kitchen and after that the whole house burnt in fire.

His parents couldn't make it and died in fire, it was the thing other people told him but he was sure there was someone or something in the house and killed his parents and even burnt their house. But nobody believe shizuo not even his best friend Shinra.

 **End of flash back**

Shizuo looked at Shinra and said:

"You are really telling me that… that I was right and actually something killed my parents and it wasn't an accident… but back then you told me it was just a dream…"

Shinra looked down he was ashamed of himself to lying his friend this whole years but he lied to him because he didn't want anything happened to his friend.

"Shizuo kun… I am really sorry for lying you actually the thing that killed your parents was a vampire; a blood sucking creature… I lied to you because I didn't want you to hurt yourself, you know vampires are really powerful even more powerful than you. That's why I never told you this…"

Shizuo was really angry but for now the most important thing was his brother life so he tried to forgive his friend and said:

"Tell me Shinra what's in your mind how a vampire can help me find my brother… and even more important thing is where the hell I should find one…"

Shinra ashamed and fearful face turned to a smirk and said:

"Actually it is the easiest part…"


	3. Hidden lab

Hello my dear friends

Thank you for your support and reviews. I hope you like it. I will try to update next chapter soon.

 ** _chapter three:_**

 **Hidden lab**

It had been an hour since Shinra started to tell shizuo about vampires and all their abilities; like they are fast, powerful, they can hear and smell ten times better than dogs and their vision is far better than all the night creatures. And also he told him about their weakness because it would help shizuo to control the one he was going to get help him to find his brother.

Shinra told shizuo that the sun will burn them but it will take hours to kill them, their injury will be heal fast if they get enough blood as food and the most important thing he told him was about some special silver chains, vampire couldn't break a special silver chain so the best way to imprison them was using a that chain….

Slowly shizuo was getting pissed off, Shinra was just talking and talking and never even mention from where the hell he should found a vampire so after some minutes Shizuo shout angrily:

"Got it… got it Shinra… just tell me, where is this disgusting creature? So I can find my little brother sooner."

Both Shinra and Celty were startled by shizuo angry shout. Shinra took a deep breath and said:

"I just wanted to help you by giving you information about vampires but I think you can handle it yourself… actually a week ago I visited my father… when I got to his room he was talking on phone with someone I didn't know. My father didn't know I was in his room so he kept talking to that person about "not giving that thing any blood and using silver chain to stop it from escaping." So I guessed that he was talking about a vampire."

"Hell Shinra… maybe he was just talking about something else… how you are sure he was talking about a vampire?…"

Shizuo said angrily.

This time Shinra didnt flinch and said calmly:

"I am one hundred percent sure he was talking about a vampire because when he saw me listening to his phone he end the call as fast as he could and when I asked him about it, he just changed the topic…"

Shizuo was about to burst again but Shinra continued:

"before you shout at me again let me tell you that I know where exactly my father keep that vampire… there is a lab, a hidden lab under my father office… nobody know a thing about that place except my father and some other researchers, I am sure that they keep that vampire in that place… so it is really easy, the plan is, you go there and find him and get him help you find your brother… that's it."

Shinra finished his crazy speech with a stupid grin.

Shizuo was boiling inside because of Shinra stupid plan, he didn't even know this crazy person how became a doctor.

Shizuo tried to keep calm and not broke anything because he could felt Celty worried look dig a hole in his back and said with evil voice:

"Shinra kun… how exactly I should find that creature in that hidden lab without hurting people who are working there and destroying that building and the most important thing is … how should I get that blood sucking thing help me to find my brother… I am sure that thing won't help me… and he will run away as soon as I free him from his silver bonds…"

Shinra gave him a smirk and said:

"What are you thinking about me shizuo Kun? I have plan for everything… tomorrow my father and all the researchers who work in that hidden lab will going to investigating in north of the country and there isn't anybody except the security guards and cameras, and don't be worried about them, my dear Celty will help you with them and you should just find the vampire and I will give you a special silver chain, you should lock one side to your hand and the other side to his neck, so he can't run away until you with your inhuman strength broke the chain and also he owe you his life and I am sure he will help you…so as you see everything is ready."

Shizuo listened carefully to Shinra. It wasn't a bad plan, maybe Shinra was right. Even though a vampire years ago killed his parents but now it was his only chance to save his brother.


	4. Meeting a flea

Chapter four: Meeting a flea

Shizuo was standing in front of the secret door of Shinar's father's lab. It was midnight and everywhere was quiet and only the moon was shining in starry sky. He was waiting for celty's signal to enter the door. Celty was working with guards and security cameras. She had told him before that disabling the cameras and knocking down the guards may take sometimes so he should waited for her signal.

Suddenly shizuo saw some black shadow appear from nowhere. It was surely Celty's signal.

He looked at the long chain in his hand. He still wasn't completely sure about Shinar's plane but now he didn't have any choice.

He opened the door with only little power in his push and enter the secret lab narrow corridor. It was long, with lots of doors on it both sides. As he walked along the corridor he looked through the glass walls of the rooms. In the most of the rooms, there were several laboratory equipment. He didn't know most of them. In some rooms there were only shelf full of cases and other stuffs.

Shizuo was getting confused because of all rooms and helix like corridors.

He thought with himself "that crazy Shinra… he never mention any thing about where they keep that disgusting creature… where the hell I should looking for it in this enormous place."

He kept searching and searching but there wasn't any sign of that vampire. After about an hour he was about give up when he suddenly felt a disgusting and awful smell. He hadn't smell anything as worst as this in his entire life.

He followed the smell it was easy for him, each corridor he was passing the smell also was getting stronger.

He finally arrived to stairs which going down to a dark and unknown place. Shizuo was sure that the source of the smell is somewhere down there.

He went down the stairs carefully because it was really dark and he couldn't found any switch to turn on the light. He entered a great hallway.

In front of him there was a big cage with silver bars. The moonlight was all over the cage and made the silver shine.

There were some thing in middle of the cage, his eyes where cover with a blindfold and his hands were tied with silver chains above his head and to the bars over his body. He was in standing position but it seemed that his legs had given up of his weight and only thing that was keeping him from his fall were the silver chains around his hands. Or maybe that thing was just unconscious.

Shizuo got near the cage with careful steps. He could saw the movement of the vampire chest during its breath.

He stopped in front of the caged locked door. The lock wasn't hard to break for him but shizuo wasn't sure about the thing he was going to do; using the help of a vampire to save his brother.

Shizuo glanced at the vampire body, it was too skinny and shorter than himself, and shizuo clearly remembered the vampire that killed his parents. It was tall with muscular body. This vampire in front of him wasn't the murderer of his parent but maybe it was the murderer of other innocent human. He promised himself that he would never trust that vampire before breaking the cage locked door.

The sound of the broken lock echo in the whole place and suddenly the vampire head moved to the source of the sound.

Shizuo stand in the opening of the cage and looked at the vampire face. The vampire was exactly looking at him with his blindfold eyes and there was an ugly smirk on his face. This made shizuo blood boiling inside. He shout angrily:

"What the hell with that smirk… you damn blood sucking flea"

The vampire stand on his own feet and said:

"Hey!... hey!... what's that name?!... flea?! Who are you?... you're not one of them…too stupid to be a researcher… Do you wanna have a signature from this handsome vampire?!"

That annoying voice. It was like scratching a nail on a blackboard. Shizuo was pissed off. He wanted to jump and punched that damn flea in the mouth or just squeeze that skinny neck till it shut up forever. But, thought of his little brother stopped him, he needed that flea to find and save his brother.

So with a growl said:

"Just shut the fuck up you damn flea… you don't know me so just do as what I will say you and after that you can be free from this disgusting place"

The vampire continued smirking and said:

"Ne!… ne! You are going really fast you stupid protozoan!... I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING FREELY FOR ANYONE, ne!"

"Huh… you damn thing stop calling me stupid or I will close that ugly mouth of you forever, and it's not freely I am going to save your sorry ass from here and you will help me to find my brother. Got it? Now shut up and let me concentrate on my work."

The grin on vampire face stay strong but he stopped talking and only waited to see what was going to happen next.


End file.
